


(i hate to think about you with) somebody else

by gotsarang



Series: Cult of MarkBeom [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: 'cause I'm lazy, M/M, Or Is It?, Sex in the woods, Unbeta-ed, Unrequited Love, lapsock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotsarang/pseuds/gotsarang
Summary: Mark hates that Jaebum acts differently with other people and Jinyoung





	(i hate to think about you with) somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> i will do my notes when i'm less tired

Someone Else - The 1975  
for elvira (el) who understands my thirst for jaebum like no other.

warnings: lapslock?

 

and mark hates it. the way jaebum looks at jinyoung, his gaze is soft and gentle. even the way jaebum handles jinyoung is gentle.

 

mark aims a kick at a nonexistent pebble, feeling petulant at the attention on jinyoung. he should really get used to it, he knows jaebum doesn't take a second glance at him as soon as jinyoung walks into the room.

 

and mark hates it. the way he gets when he sees jaebum with jinyoung. there's just some secret place, some far away partition at the back of his mind that tingles dully when jaebum suddenly switches personas when jinyoung is in his proximity. and mark can easily compare.

 

there's no sharp slaps to jinyoung's pretty pert ass; no rough squeezes on his long ivory neck that would bring tears to their eyes, most especially yugyeom; no headlocks that would make them cry for mercy; no well-placed kicks to the shin or knobby elbows into the stomach to make jinyoung shut up.

 

 

there's only placid eyes, soft rose petal smiles and calloused thumbs rubbing against pulse points. steady heart beats and black fringes ruffled by the breeze with park jinyoung.

 

mark hates this faux pastel shoujo manga bullshit aesthetic. mark hates park jinyoung

 

and then there's the way jaebum treats mark. jaebum always has a stick up his ass about the age system and mark has taken it better than jackson has, he has never been subjected to noogies, headlocks and buttslaps. but neither does he get the park jinyoung treatment. jaebum is just...calm when he's around him.

 

.

 

before the ash burns his fingertips, mark throws down the useless remains of his cigarette on the crumbling soil, the ember making an arc of light in the darkness before crushing it soundly with the heel of his boot. he sighs quietly, lifting himself from the frame of his camaro. the flames of the campfire they built gives him ample lighting and he feels sick at the sight of jinyoung's arms around jaebum's waist. that fucking campfire is doing its job making them look hallmark card perfect. maybe he should light up another stick to drive this nausea away.

 

mark hates himself. he hopes that this strange choking sensation will go away after a stroll in the darkness. they won't miss him anyway. especially not jaebum, too preoccupied carving a place into jinyoung's chest and life.

 

he shouldn't be feeling this way toward jaebum. but life is cruel, and we crave for things that complete us. we're drawn to people that our subconscious deems fit as our so-called missing puzzle piece. the universe is against him, he can just feel it. as a matter of fuckt fact, declares mark tuan yien, fate is a fucking bitch, because why of all people does he feel that magnetic pull toward im jaebum, of all people?

 

and why was he waxing poetic over his best friend as he clumps over molding leaves with his dirtyass boots and disrupting the delicate ecosystem of decompostion at the dead of the night in the godforsaken woods? alcohol and weed were never a good mix to be honest, liquor made him hyperactive and maryjane kept him too calm. you'd think he'd be in a nice safe zone of being in between but not him, his body chemistry liked to fuck everything up. coupled with his still unexplainable feelings toward aforementioned best friend, mark was a ticking bomb on a train toward a broken track off a cliff.

 

which ever comes first.

 

he trips over a gnarly root and goes down on his knees, scraping them and his palms. he can hear his mother berating him for wearing those godawful ripped jeans, i told they won't protect your knees.

 

i hope you're happy that you were right, mom. mark doesn't bother to get up, he rolls over and rests his back on the dead leaves, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the moonlight. maybe hoping that ecosystem will now decompose him quickly into mulch.

 

why couldn't jaebum touch him like that? like he was fragile? mark knew for a fact he was smaller than jinyoung. he could make himself look vulnerable and helpless, if he wanted to.

 

but fuck that shit. he is a fucking man and he won't resort to such wily measures to make jaebum notice him.

 

mark is too lost in his thoughts to notice that doesn't jaebum approach until he is standing over him, eyes holding a hard glitter in the dark. his face is obscuring the moon, but mark is too entranced with jaebum's pale face to care. mark opens his mouth to speak but jaebum beats him to it.

 

"are you being stupid?" jaebum is glowering down at him, throwing a blanket at mark. "you're gonna get sick lying on the ground like that."

 

mark was going to talk the live long day about how he wanted jaebum to treat him gently but damn, he can't deny that jaebum being aggressive toward him is starting to get him hard. he would love to blame the weed and alcohol again but then again, the simple presence of jaebum himself just made him horny to be quite honest.

 

jaebum spreads another mat on the ground, pats the space next to him, inviting mark. they just sit in silence for a few moments. after all, this is how they spent all those nights in his bedroom.

 

it must be the earthy tone of the air or the way the moonlight falls on them or maybe it's just jaebum himself, because mark has the questions tumbling out of his lips.

 

"why are you so gentle with jinyoung? and not with me?"

 

"well, you're you."

 

"please elaborate." mark snorts and slaps jaebum's chest.

 

"you look frail but i know you're strong. i know you're not a porcelain doll."

 

"i don't want a doll. i don't want to hold back with you. i want you to feel me. all of me."

 

jaebum leans toward him with no warning and mark meets his mouth on reflex, even though they have never done this before. one kiss turns to more, tongues dancing in the hot wet caverns of their mouths, hands wandering to clutch at hair and shoulders. mark pushes jaebum's leather jacket off his broad frame and jaebum tugs his sweatshirt over his head in turn. he finds his way to jaebum's belt buckle, and managing to unzip his jeans and palms his semi-hard member. jaebum pulls back with a groan and leans away from mark.

 

"are we moving too fast?" jaebum asks, hands on mark's shoulders to keep him at arm's length. mark scoffs, knocking his hands away.

 

"get over here. i want you." he says with a growl and pulls jaebum down to cover his slight frame with his broader one.

 

jaebum pulls out a packet of lube from his back pocket. mark swears he just felt his eyes fucking sparkle in the moonlight, aroused beyond belief, he yanks down jaebum by the belt and his lips crash once more on his. through the messy kissing and biting, jaebum manages to coat his fingers with the clear fluid without spilling any on the dirt.

 

jaebum opens him quick and dirty, his thick fingers fucking him roughly and mark loves the burn, canting his hips to meet jaebum's thrusts. he moans shamelessly, letting jaebum know he's ready. jaebum slicks himself up with the remainder of the lube and adjusts mark's position. mark willingly pops his pelvis up and out, elbows supporting his recumbent form. jaebum groans as his sensitive prepuce brushes against mark's sacrum just above the enticingly glistening pucker of mark's entrance.

 

mark responds with a groan of his own, not expecting his asscrack to be an erogenous area. " _fuck. _do that again."__

__

__jaebum complies, holding mark's asscheeks together as he thrusts, trapping his greased shaft in between. jaebum's cock veins produce an interesting sensation, mark manages to think to himself in between breathless gasps._ _

__

__"hold your ass together, baby." mark does so, face on his wadded up sweatshirt, wordless as always. he doesn't expect jaebum to reach down and pinch his nipples and the resultant scream of pleasure muffled._ _

__

__mark manages to roll his face to the side to plead to jaebum. "fuck! jae- jaebum! fuck. i want to come with your cock inside me." jaebum wastes no time in prying mark's hands off his own ass and unceremoniously shoves the swollen head of his dick up mark's tight hole._ _

__

__the breach is painful and oddly satisfying, jaebum's fat cock stretching him fully and he wants him to hurry up and just wreck him into the dirt._ _

__

__"move."_ _

__

__without preamble or giving him time to think, jaebum pounds into him like an animal. mark feels like he's being split in half but fuck, it feels so good. a shamelessly loud moan echoing through the wood is ripped from him when jaebum grabs him by the throat and jaebum growls into his ear._ _

__

__"glad that you like it quick and rough," jaebum nips at the fleshy auricle of his ear, the pain just send blood pumping to his erection. "jinyoung likes it slow and gentle, but honestly, i am not about that life."_ _

__

__

__

__

__"next time-" jaebum says as he pulls out of mark, leaving a small trickle of semen from his entrance then giving it one last squeeze. "next time, i want your cock in me instead."_ _

__

__mark is hard again, he's too turned on to feel even the slightest embarrassment._ _

__

__"next time?" he grins conspiratorially at jaebum as he fishes out another lube packet from jaebum's discarded clothing. "you mean, right now?"_ _

__

__he didn't know jaebum could be so loud. and needy as fuck. then again, he's never fucked him before. mark can feel jaebum's cum is dripping filthily out of his used asshole as he snaps his hips into jaebum's ass. mark feels dirty and tainted, but it feels exhilarating and liberating at the same time._ _

__

__jaebum feels like bursting, mark has his cheeks parted, tracing around the stretched entrance and rubbing repeatedly on the crack of his ass. his cock is dragging on the rough material of the blanket. he can't keep quiet, he doesn't want to._ _

__

__mark pushes one finger alongside his cock, just pressing along the seam of jaebum's opening. jaebum gasps wetly at the additional intrusion, mark loves it, digging his nails into the meat of jaebum's ass. the next second, jaebum is fucking back furiously at mark, the head of his dick roughly brushing on the blanket beneath them, the leaking precome filthly glistening in the moonlight._ _

__

__"give it to me, mark."_ _

__

__

__

__

__"i feel bad for leaving them behind." yugyeom says uncertainly from his seat in the back of jackson's pickup truck._ _

__

__"they'll be fine," bambam assures him as he adjusts youngjae's lolling head on his shoulder. "we left enough food, water and blankets in mark-hyung's car. they needed to talk to each anyway."_ _

__

__yugyeom nods, reluctantly but effectively persuaded by his reasoning and they start to settle down as jackson manuevers the pickup truck deftly down the twisting mountainside road._ _

__

__

__

__

__at the first red light, jinyoung looks at jackson with plaintive eyes. "even though jaebum kept calling me mark everytime, i'm still gonna miss sleeping with him."_ _

__

__"it's gonna be like that for a while, i guess," jackson replies, looking over with a soft expression. "but i'm glad you're finally giving me a chance."_ _

__

__jinyoung smiles, hopeful as he leans over and presses a chaste kiss on jackson's mouth. jackson lets go off the steering wheel to stroke jinyoung's cheek gently, before jinyoung pulls away._ _

__"i'm glad too." he murmurs, content as he buckles his seatbelt just as the light turns green._ _


End file.
